A true love
by FullyMenatlandObsessed
Summary: COMPLEATE!Thats right, chapter 12: The Finale, IS UP! IT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER, MAJOR FLUFF, AND THE SUMMONS OF A SEQUELL! Enjoy... AND REVEIW!RikuXOC
1. A myiterious girl

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter one: the mysterious girl**

**Riku's POV**

It was about three in the afternoon.

I was sitting alone on the beach. "It's been two years since Kingdom Hearts." I thought to myself.

He and Sora had returned a month ago.

I sighed 'I'm back on Destiny Islands and surrounded by my friends so why do I feel so…alone." I thought.

As he was looking at the beach, something washed up on shore.

It looked like…a girl?

"OH MY GOD!", Riku almost screamed.


	2. Marina

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter two: Marina**

**Riku's POV**

I ran over to the unconscious girl.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing an extravagant jet black dress. Her hair was dark brown and went down to her hips.

I began to blush but brushed it aside to check her heartbeat. She had a pulse, always a good sigh.

I put my hand in front of her mouth. She was breathing.

As soon as I was sure she was ok, I pulled her to the Seaside shack and went to get help.

**Sora's POV**

I noticed Riku running up, He looked frantic.

"What's wrong, Riku?" I asked as he caught his breath.

"A girl washed up on shore. She needs help." Riku said.

"WHAT? IS SHE OK!" I said a bit too loud.

"Yes, she's fine, just out cold." He said.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"I pulled her to the seaside shack." He replied.

"Than what are we doing standing around here, we have to go help her." I said as I began to run off.

**Riku's POV (again)**

I raced after him.

We knelt down and slowly picked her up and took her to my house.

We laid her on my bed and waited for her to wake up.

Five hours passed (Sora went home) and she finally woke up.

She opened her brown eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked noticing the silver haired boy in the corner.

"Good, you're awake. You're on Destiny Islands. Now a question for you, Were did you come from?" I said.

"Um…does it matter where I came from? Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Princess Marina, what's yours?" Said the girl who's name is apparently Marina.

"I'm Riku." I said smiling. "Nice to meet… Hold on a second. You're a PRINCESS?"

'Well that would explain her nice cloths.' I thought to myself.

"Yep, that's me." She smiled sweetly. "Say, the name Riku seems familiar somehow, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Marina, that's a nice name." I said running out of things to say.

"Thanks, it was my mothers idea. My father wanted to name me Sparrow. Princess Sparrow, what am I some kind of bird ruler?" Marina said.

"Hey, would you like to meet my friends?" I suggested.

"Sure." She said.

"Ok, but not today because it's already almost nine. You should get some rest; you can stay in my bed." I told her.

"But… Where would you sleep?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I assured her. Then I started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" She said.

I stopped and turned around," What is it."

"I don't want to be alone. Ya see my mother died and my father never has time for me. Sometimes I wander if I even still have a father. I'm never allowed out, and my favorite sport is watching paint dry. My only friends are the walls." She said with a depressed sond in her voice.

"Well you can't say that now, can you?" I said as I turned around and sat back in the chair I was sitting in.

I saw a twinkle in her eye as she said," Thank you, Good night."

She went under the covers and was asleep as soon as her head toughed the pillow.

"Good night, Princess." I whispered and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Stuff

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter three: Something about all the other people because they feel left out…**

**Kairi's POV**

'Wow, this is the first time I've been mentioned in this whole story' I thought to myself.

'Oh well, at least I'm here now. Hmmm… A girl washing up on shore is kind of out there but Sora wouldn't lie like that.' I thought walking around my room.

I couldn't sleep. Who could knowing an unconscious girl washed up on your island?

'I just hope she's alright…' I thought looking out my window to Riku's house.

"I can't believe my parts so boring! What's wrong with you FullmetalObsessed?" I screamed at the author.

(FMO speaks… "Well SORRY! Man you're so winy!" FMO has spoken…)

Just then, a gummi ship crash lands on the sore. Smoldering piles of ash surround it. Then it explodes surprisingly not destroying anything.

(FMO speaks… "There that good enough for ya?" FMO has spoken…)

"That's more like it." I said than ran out the door to investigate.

As I came close I noticed there was no pilot.

"You forgot the pilot!" I yelled again.

(FMO speaks… "Well you would have yelled at me if I killed someone and why do you think it crash landed in the first place?" FMO has spoken…)

"What happened?" Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Sora yelled running out there doors.

"A gummi ship crashed, there was no pilot though." I said.

**Sora's POV**

'A gummi ship, that's weird.' I thought, wondering where it came from.

"Hey, where's Riku man." Wakka said.

"Oh, he's probably still watching that girl." I replied.

"What girl?" Selphie said trying not to giggle.

"A girl washed up on shore about six hours ago." I said.

"Really?" Selphie almost screamed. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine by tomorrow. Don't worry." I told her.

"Can we meet her tomorrow then?" Tidus asked.

"Sure, if you want to." I said.

_The next day. . . _

**Riku's POV**

I woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes and eggs.

I was on my bed for some reason when Marina walked in.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said bringing in a plate of food.

"Good morning princess. Did you make that?" I said to her.

"You better believe it." She said putting the food in front of me. "I can't thank you enough for saving me, and on top of that you let me sleep in your bead. This is the least I can do." She said as she smiled.

"Wow, this looks… eatable. Not at all a like my cooking." I said noticing that she was about the same height as me.

After I ate I took her outside to meet my friends.

"Ahhh, fresh air. Is nice out here." She said while we were walking.

"Oh, look there are my friends." I said leading her over to them.

"Hey, is that the girl Sora told us about?" Selphie asked.

"Yes she is." I told her.

"Hi, I'm Princess Marina. What's your name?" She asked them.

"Wow! You're a real Princess?" Tidus asked.

"Yep." She said.

They rambled on about how cool it wasthat she was a princess.

"Thank you, but what are your names?" She questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Selphie."

"I'm Tidus"

"And I'm Wakka man."

"Nice to meat you." She said.

I noticed Sora and Kairi walking this way.

**Marina's POV**

Riku grabbed my hand and said "Hey, Sora, Kairi!"

I felt my face flush. 'Why was he holding my hand? Nobody has ever even touched me before.'

He started walking over to the boy and girl he was talking to.

"Marina, theses are my friends Kairi and Sora. Kairi and Sora, this is Princess Marina." Riku said.

"Pleased to meet you." Kairi said.

"Same here." Sora said.

"You two are the first not to be shocked I'm a princess. That's a relive. I'm not really used to the attention." I said then gasped. "What's today?"

"It's the October 29th, is there a problem?" Riku said.

"No, tomorrow is…"

* * *

Authors mindless rambling…

FullmetalObsessed: Cliffhanger alert! I stopped in-between a sentence. Do you like it PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Duel

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter four : The Duel**

**Riku's POV**

"Why did you stop in the middle of your sentence?" Sora asked Marina.

"Cuz I felt like it." She said.

"Ooookaaay." Kairi said.

"So what is tomarrow?" Sora questioned.

'Why am I being so quiet. I usually say at least one thing. I like Marina's cooking. That was random. I'm bored. I should pay attention to the conversation if I'm bored. Ok, I'll do that.' I randomly thought to myself.

"Hey, Riku. You alive?"Marina said waving a hand in front of my face. "Were you even listening.I already told everyone what tomarrow is.Its not my fault if you wern't listening. I'm not going to repeat myself though. So I guess you will never find out. Well until tomarrow that is..." She said.

"Oh, come on, Marina, tell me." Riku said.

"I'm too bored to tell you." She told me.

"If you wern't boared would you tell me?" I asked her.

"I'd think about it." She said. "So how do you expect to put an end to my boredom?"

I looked at the island (The one with the bentpoupu tree on it.) and said. "How about a fight?"

"A fight?" She questioned.

"Yeah, they always make me feel better." I told her.

"Ok Riku." She said. "Is it me against you?"

"I dunno, I'm pretty strong." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best." She said.

"Alright then." I said.

"So, are any real weapons allowed?" She asked.

"No." I told her.

"What about magic." She asked again.

"Nope, no magic." I said.

"Ok then." She said.

"Um, but maybe you should change first." I said.

"Yeah, It would be kinda hard to fight in a floor-length dress."Kairi said.

'I forgot about Sora and Kairi.' I thought.

"Come to my house, maybe you can find something to wear there." Kairi said.

**Marina's POV**

"Hey, where's your closet?" I asked Kairi.

"Over there" She said while pointing to a slideing door.

"Ooooo... This tank top would look good with tat skirt. Oh, or that tube top and those shorts. That tank top, that jaket and those jeans would look good. Wait, wait. I got it! That tube top, that jaket and that skirt." I said to myself.

The outfit I picked out consisted of a white tube top, a jean jaket and a black skirt.

"Hey, Kairi, is it just me or are you hungry too?" I said.

"Yup." She said.

"Let's go eat then." I said.

"Sounds good." She said.

* * *

"OMG! LOOK AT THE TIME!" Kairi shouted.

"What is it, Kairi?" I asked.

"My favorite TV show comes on now!" She told me.

"Ok, let's watch it then." I said.

* * *

"Wow, I can't belive that Boone died. And how on earth did Kate diliver Clarie's baby with no medical equipment?" I said, or questioned, I dunno.

"Do you see why I love Lost?" She said.

"Uh-uh." I said. "Hey can I use your shower."

"Sure, it's over there." She said.

* * *

"Ah, that was nice." I said.

"Wnna watch a movie?" Kairi asked.

"Ok" I said.

* * *

"That was great! Let's watch it again." I said.

* * *

I yawned.

"Man, am I tierd." I said.

"Me too." Kairi said.

"I'm gonna sleep on your couch if its ok." I said.

"K" She said then went upstairs.

'Hmmmm, I cant help but feel I'm forgeting something... Oh well.' She thought then fell asleep.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I hit my head against a palm tree.

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Sora said.

"YA THINK!" I shouted then continued hitting my head.

* * *

Author's mindless rambleing... 

I just had to do that... Did you like it? REVIEW! Oh, and btw. the next chapter will be, well more exiting. 


	5. The Day

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter five: The Day**

**Marina's POV**

"OMG! I forgot all about Riku. He's gonna be so mad." I yelled at myself. "Wait a second. IT'S TODAY!"

"It's today." Kairi said walking down the stairs.

"Comon' let's go to Sora's." I said.

* * *

"Sora, Wake up, It's today." Kairi said tapping him on his head. 

"Wha... Oh, good morning. Hey, It's today!" He said.

"Yup, Letsget Riku." I said.

* * *

"Riku get up." I said. 

Riku moned and said, "Come back later, I got no sleep last night."

I sighed then screamed, "THUNDER!" and Riku was hit with a thunderbolt.

"AH!Some wake up call." Riku yelled.

"Wake up. It's today." I said.

**Riku's POV**

"What's today?" I asked.

"You know, I told you all about it." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About today." She told me.

"What's today?" I asked, yet again.

"The Festival, you know, the one thats today." She said.

"Whats the Festival?" I asked getting really annoyed.

"I already told you!" She said getting annoyed too.

"Told me what?" I asked for the millionth time.

"About the Festival that is today." She said. "You know, The Festival of The White Angel."

" I SITLL don't know what your talking about." I said.

She sighed again and then said, "In my kingdom we have three festivals. The day before Haloween, The Festival of The White Angel and my Mothers birthday. Haloween day, The Festival of The Dark Angel and my Fathers birthday. Then the day after Haloween, The Festival of The Twilight Angel. That's my birthday."

"Ooookaaay." I said.

"Comon' I invite you to celebrate, so get your butt outa bed! We gotta lotta decorations to put up." She said.

_After much decorating..._

**Marina's POV**

I wiped sweat off my fourhead.

"I never knew how hard it was to set up the festivals." I said.

"Well what did you expect?" Said Riku, "And besides you'll forget all about it in five minutes."

"So I forget something important ONE time..." I said but was cut off by dark clouds suddenly apearing overhead.

A ball of darkness came out of nowhere and a person stepped out of it.

"Guess who." The person said then Marinas heart filled with anger.

* * *

Author's mindless rambleing...

Ok, You might notice some spelling errors, I suck at spelling. Review**. REVIEW!**


	6. Marina vs Ansem

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter Six: Marina vs Ansem**

**Marina's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled at that low life Ansem.

"I was passing by and decided to drop by, say hi, maybe distroy this world." He said slyly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said then pulled out my magic bow and quiver of arrows.

"Aw, how cute, Thae litlle pincess thinks she can beat me. Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Ansem said.

"Probubly." Said Riku.

"Shut up!" I said. "I've learned some new tricks since last time so lets fight!"

"Sure, you'll fight with him." Riku said.

"Let it go, Riku." I said. "Can't you just forget about it."

"Well I know you did." Riku said then I hit him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

I slaped my forehead and said. "You are HOPELESS!"

"Hey, guys, the King of Darkness is floating above out heads and he's about to distroy Destiny Island so... Maybe we sould stop him." Sora said.

"Right." I said.

I pulled back two arrows then fiered.

They went right above Ansem's head.

"You missed." Ansem said.

"No, I'd say I got a direct hit." I said pointing to Ansem's guardian heartless.

There where two arrows in the hartless's beady yellow eyes.

"I guess you can't count on him to save you." I said with a smirk.

I got an arrow from my quiver and fired. It was going straight for his face but he caught it in between his index and middle fingers.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." He said.

"You asked for it." I said.

I got another arrow from my quiver. It had yellow flechings (The brisley fuzzy things at the end of arrows, I think thats what they're called.) on it. I pulled it back and fired. Light glowed around it as it went flying.

"What?" He said. "It can't be..."

"Oh, I thimk it can." I said.

The arrow hit im in his shoulder and light glowed from his wound.

"Howdaya like the light?" I said mockingly.

"How dare you!" He said. " You will pay for that."

A dark fire ball apeared in his hand. I got another arrow much like the light arrow but this one had light blue flechings instead. He threw the dark fire ball and I let my arrow fly. Jagged ice formed on it and as it hit the fire was incased in ice. The frozen fire fell to the ground and diden't shatter.'How is any of that even possible?' I thought to myself.

"Give up yet, you're obviously out numbered and out mached a hundred times over." I said.

"Very well." He said. "Count on seeing me again soon."

He went back into the ball of darkness and the dark clouds cleared.

"YEAH, YOU BETER RUN!" I yelled.

"Way to go Marina" Sora said. "You scared off Ansem."

"Um, about yeasterday, I forgive you. Just dont fight me." Riku said.

"I knew you'd forgive me." I said.

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka came outside.

"Oooo, A festival!" Selphie said merrily.

"Thats so cool." Tidus said.

"Why is there fire in an ice cube, man?" Wakka asked.

"Who wants brownies?" I said.

"BROWNIES!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

Authors mindless rambleing... 

So did toy like it? I made the king of Darkness a SISSY! X D **REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**


	7. A nightmare

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter Seven: A nightmare**

**Marina's POV**

'Wow, that was really weird. I know he's been looking for me but I didn't know that Ansem was such a stalker.' I thought. 'Oh well, I'll get dad to kick is butt. Wait... Since when does dad ever listen to me? He's probubly doing something stupid, like participating in those 'games' at the olipian collosium.' I sighed.

"I should get some rest, that fight took alot out of me." I said to myself. "Wait a seccond, where am I supposed to sleep? Riku is already asleep in his room."

I looked at the wooden couch in the middle of the room. 'Man I'm pathetic.' I thought as I walked up to the couch.

'I'm gonna kill myself for this in the morning' I thought pictureing how bad my back will hurt.

I layed down on the couch, trying my hardest to at least atempt to get comfortable.

'From the comfortabe silk beadspread and fether matress to a small, uncomfortable, wooden couch.' I thought.

After a lot of trying to get comfortable, my exostion kicked in and I fell asleep.

**DREAM**

_"Mommy!" Yelled a small girl of age7._

_She franticly looked around to see nothing but fire and ashes._

_"Mommy! Mommy, Where are you?" The girl yelled around the burning building._

_A man with one black wing flew trords the small girl.(Guess who)_

_"We have to leave now." The man told her while grabbing her hand._

_"Not withought Mommy." She yelled pulling her hand back._

_"We have to leave. Forget abought Cammy." The man said again._

_"How can you say that, Daddy?" The girl screamed before she ran off._

_The man watched her leave, her white and black wings flowing behind her._

_"Mommy!" She screached in attempt to find her mother._

_She came to a door, ablaze with fire. She cast Blizzard and went throught the door._

_On the floor, a woman with one white wing layed, multiple burrns on her boddy._

_"Mommy! Wake up mommy!" The girl yelled._

_"Take care, Marina." The woman said before she layed her head down, closed her eyes, and died._

**END DREAM**

I awoke screaming and in tears.

Riku ran down the stairs and over to me.

"What happened, Are you ok." He asked.

I stopped my sobbing and said. "No, It was just a nitemare."

"Would you like to talk about it, It may make you feel better." He said.

"It... was about the day... my mother died." I said.

"Oh..." He said. I figured he really didn't know what to do in these situations.

"It was nothing, go back to sleep." I told him.

He relucktently went back upstairs, obviously concerned.

After that I tried but couldnt get back to sleep. I decided to just lay there and wait.

After an hour passed and I was certen that nobody was awake, I sat up and let my wings be ravealed.

'I'm glad I learned how to conceal my wings, It would brobubly be bad If anyone found out.' I thought then hid them again and went back to sleep.

**Riku's POV**

'Poor Marina. She seemed really upset. Man she's beautiful when she's upset. Wait, why did I think that... Ooooookkkkkaaaaay... I finally lost it. I need serious help. Hmmm. Maybe I should try to talk to her tomarrow. Or see a docktor to examine my brain. Yep, I've gonr crazy. I dont know what to say to her. Who am I tryin' to fool. C'mon I'm not cut out for this. Maybe I can get Kairi to talk to her, or me... Depends on how crazy I am tomarrow. Hopefully Its just the exoaustion. Yeah stay positive. I'm not insane... I'm not insane... I'm not insane... I'm not insane... I'm not insane... I'm not insane... I am insane...' I thought then went to sleep.

* * *

Authors Mindless rambleing... 

Sorry I havent updated in a while. My doggie, Cammy died so I put her in this chappie. **REVIEW I TELL YOU!**

Oh and sorry its so short...


	8. I do NOT love her!

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter Eight: I do NOT love her!**

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up, got dressed and went outside, like always. As I was walking, Riku ran up to me.

"Hi Riku." I said waving.

"Hi Kairi, am I insane?" He asked.

"Well, you don't like to beat around the bush. Why would you ask that?" I said.

"Ok, so last night, it was late and I woke up and Marina…" He started than I cut him off.

"Um…" I said.

"No. No! NO! Don't go perverted on me!" He said. "So, Marina woke up screaming and that woke me up. I went down stairs to see what was wrong. And she told me her mother died. Then I went back upstairs and thought about how upset she was, and then I thought that she looked beautiful when she was upset and…"

"Wait, back up. You thought what?" I said.

"That she looked pretty when she was upset. But what does that have to do with…" He said.

"I don't think you're crazy: I think you're sick." I said.

"Sick?" He asked.

"Love sick to be exact." I said and Riku made a gagging noise.

"I do **not**…" He said but was cut off by Selephie saying, "Do not what?"

"Riku's just in love with the new girl." I said matter-of-factly.

"That's soooo cute!" Selephie said. "Can I plan the wedding?"

"As long as I pick out the bride's dress." I said.

"Back up, slow down, now who said _anything_ about any of that?" He said trying to hide the fact he was blushing like crazy.

"We did!" Selephie and I said in unison.

"But first things first…" Selephie began.

"You _have_ to tell her!" I finished.

"I don't have time for this…" He said in a flat tone.

"C'mon! Humor us." Said Selephie.

"NO!" He yelled.

"No what?" Said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Sora, we where just talking abo…" I said but Riku put a hand over my mouth.

"We where talking about how Riku has a…" Selephie fell victim to the same fate as me.

Sora coked an eyebrow but Riku just smiled and dragged Selephie and I away.

When we where out of earshot, Riku took his hands off our mouths and said, "If you tell **anyone** about this I will kick you're…"

"So you admit you like her." Selephie said.

"I… you… I… ugh!" He said and stomped off.

"You heard what he said, right?" I said.

"Yep, he said we can't tell anyone." Selephie said.

"I'll go get the paper." I said and ran of giggling.

**Riku's POV**

'I can't believe those girls! How can they go around saying stuff like that! I sear, if I hear them saying anything else like that, I'll kill them!' I thought but my thoughts where interrupted.

"Hey, Riku, What where Selephie and Kairi talking about?" Sora asked.

"Oh… t-that w-was not-thing." I stuttered.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Sora said.

"I said nothing, it was nothing, Okay?" I said.

"C'mon, I'm you friend, tell me." He begged.

"No!" I yelled.

"Oh, C'mon! You told the girls, why not me?" He said.

"NO!" I yelled, yet again.

"No what?" Marina said.

'You just HAD to do that, didn't you FMO?' I thought.

"Um… Look! A heartless!" I yelled.

"Where!" Marina and Sora yelled together. I ran off.

"Hey!" Marina yelled and started to run after me.

"Fire!" I heard her yell then, in front of me appeared a wall completely mage out of fire.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"From my dad." She said matter-of-factly.

"I thought your dad never spent time with you." I said.

"Yes, but I did see him fight and I learned from that. Wait, when did I say that?" She said.

"Three days ago…" I said curiously.

"Really, I don't remember." She said with a surprised tone. "What else did I say?"

"Um, something about no friends and you where never let out of the palace." I said.

"Well, I wasn't ever let out, but I did have one friend. She was the daughter of a servant. We would **always** sing together. We annoyed everyone!" She said. "Well I guess I was saying weird stuff because I hit my head in the ocean, don't ever swim by coral, not fun."

"Okaaaay." I said slowly, "Um… What's your kingdom like?"

"Oh, um, it's very… nice. Yeah it's nice. I can see it all from my balcony… Yeah, that's it." She said very suspiciously.

"Who's your father, then?" I enquired.

"He's a guy, who is… a guy." She smiled. "Um… Look at the time! Gotta go to bed, ok, bye!" She said and ran off.

"It's only two in the afternoon." I said and chased after her.

**At Riku's house…**

Marina ran to my room and closed the door, unknowingly leavening it open a crack so I looked in. I saw her plop down on my bed, gasping for breath. Then she got up and closed the curtains. She sat back on the bed and looked over her shoulders. In a flash of light, wings appeared on her back, one white and one black. I gasped quietly and closed the door as silently as possible.

"I get it now…" Came a voice from behind me, I turned around to see no other than Sora.

"You like her, huh?" He said.

"I-I don't!" I said, trying not to stutter.

"Uh-hu. Right…" He said sort of mockingly. "Whatever you say…"

"Could you just leave me alone?" I said.

"If you insist, but I'm sure she won't be happy about you peeping on her." He said and ran away.

I knocked on the door.

"Uh… Just a minute." She yelled.

"It's ok. I know." I said.

Without a moments hesitation she pulled me in the room and closed the door.

"Listen, its ok if you think I'm weird, and if you don't like me anymore but…" She said looking at the floor.

"Hey, I didn't say that. It's actually really cool that you have a wing." I said.

"Really, do you think the others will mind?" She asked.

"No, they will probably think it's awesome too." I said.

"Well, don't tell them until I do, ok?" She asked.

"Ok, I promise." I said.

"Thanks!" She almost yelled then ran up and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I dunno, but I'm a princess and I felt like it so there ya go, that's my explanation." She said.

**Authors mindless rambling…**

**There ya go chappie eight. How did you like it? Oh and btw… _I REFUSE TO UPDATE UNLESSS I GET AT LEAST ONE OR TWO REVIEWS!_**


	9. The festival of the twilight angel

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter Nine: The festival of the twilight angel**

**Marina's POV**

I woke up that morning. Riku noticed that I had nothing but a wooden couch to sleep on so he gave me some pillows and bedding.

"Wait… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WEEEEEEE!" I said and ran upstairs.

"RIKU!" I yelled as I went thought his door. He was sleeping on his side, his back to me.

"Wake up!" I yelled.

"Riku?" I said walking up to him.

"You up, Riku?" I said.

"HAPPYBIRTHDAY!" He yelled jumping up. Incidentally I was leaning over him at the time and when he jumped up he kissed me. I did what anyone would do in my situation; it is a reflex everyone has… I slapped him.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Oh! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry!" I said. "I'll go get some ice… Blizzard! Here." A block of ice appeared in my hand and I gave it to him.

"That's no way to thank me." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For… this!" He held out a white box with black ribbon on it.

"Ooh… Can I open it!" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." He said.

I squealed and started ripping at the white rapping paper. I took off the bow and opened it.

I gasped as I saw it. It was a necklace, sterling silver, and on it was one wing made of pearl, and one of grate (black). In the middle of the wing was a ruby in the shape of a heart.

"Oh… that's so sweet." I said and gave a hug.

"Nice isn't it. You have no idea how hard it was to get it." He said.

"I know… that's why I'm hugging you." I said. "Hey where are the others?"

"Um… I don't…uh… know…" He said slowly.

"Oooookey dokey…" I said. "I'll try outside."

"NO NO! I mean, wouldn't you like to stay inside, instead?" He said.

"You're acting suspicious, Riku." I said.

"N-n-no I'm not!" He stuttered.

"I get the feeling you don't want me outside." I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh... um…" He grabbed my hands and led me away from the door.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Let go of me!"

"No." He said.

"No what. No you won't let me go or no I **should** kill you if you don't let go of me." I said.

"Neither." He said.

"Ugh! Let me go already!" I yelled.

"I can't do that." He said.

"Don't make me hurt you." I said.

He looked out the window and back at me.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" He said but before I could respond he kissed me and since he had a firm grip on my hands I couldn't slap him.

When he broke away I thought for a second, "Well, that was two. Thirteen more to go."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I just turned 15 so; you kissed me twice already so 13 more to go." I said and he blushed.

"What, beaten at your own game I see?" I said with a smirk.

"I… I-I-I… Um…" He said.

"You like me right." I said.

"But… But... How…" He said.

"How did I know?" He nodded. "Ok. Three reasons. One: You're stuttering. Two: You gave me a personalized, sterling silver necklace with a ruby heart. Three: You kissed me. Kinda' obvious." I said.

"Um… Marina I..." He suggested.

"Of coarse I'll be your girlfriend." I said.

"Ok, even better than a date." He said. "Hey, wana go outside?"

"YAY!" I yelled.

**Outside…**

"SUPRIZE!" Everyone yelled.

"A surprise birthday party. That's so nice of everyone." I said.

"Hey. Marina…" Said a voice from behind.

"We have to talk to you." Said another.

"Selephie? Kairi?" I said.

They both dragged me to a place in a cave where there where drawings on the wall.

"Ok, so, we talked to Riku yesterday." Selephie began.

"And guess what he said." Kairi finished.

"That he likes me?" I asked.

"You're good." Kairi said.

"How did you figure it out so fast?" Selephie asked.

"It was kinda' obvious." I said pulling out my necklace. "I figured if he went through the trouble of getting a sterling silver necklace with a ruby heart on it."

"Ooh…" They said in unison.

"So let's get back to my party." I suggested.

So we went back to the party.

"Hey, where were you girls?" Sora asked.

"We where just talking in the secret place." Kairi said.

**Sora's POV**

"Secret pace, huh. What where you talking about?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah, What where you talking about?" Riku asked too.

"Um… Girl stuff, right Kairi." Marina said.

"Oh, yeah that's it!" She said. "Y-you wouldn't be interested."

"Uh-hu…" I said.

"Did you tell them yet?" Riku asked Marina.

"Tell them what?" Everyone but Marina and Riku asked.

Marina slapped a hand to her forehead. "You just HAD to say that, didn't you…?" Marina said.

'I wonder… She's not dieing. Let's see, she's not pregnant… is she?' I thought.

"Are you pregnant or something?" I asked.

She slowly turned her head towards me. "What did you say…?"

She got out her bow and arrows. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I started to run but, "FIRE!" then a wall of fire emerged.

'Where have I seen someone do that before…? At the coliseum!' I thought. 'But who was it?'

"I AM NOT, AND I REPEAT **NOT** PREGNANT!" She yelled.

"I know…" I said.

"If you knew then WHY DID YOU ASK?" She screamed.

"I know… who your father is…" I said.

**Authors Mindless rambling…**

**Ok, Confession time. I have no f-in' clue who Sepiroth is. I tried to beat him in KH but failed miserably. I just think he's cool so… yeah. Beat me up if you want cuz' I'm making this stuff up…**


	10. don't panic DON'T!

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**YAY! CHAPPIE TEN! (Pulls out sparcleing cieder) YAYZIES! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Chapter Ten: Don't panic…DON'T!**

**Marina's POV**

My eyes widened, then I went back to my normal expression.

'How, could he **possibly** know?' I thought.

"Oh, really…" I said nonchalantly.

"I just never thought of him as a family man." Sora said.

"You say that like you've met him." I said beginning to worry but didn't show it.

"I have met him." He said sort of mockingly.

Now I was freaking out. 'What if he knows?' I screamed at myself in thought.

"How so?" I asked trying my best to not show my worry.

"I met him at the Olympus Coliseum…" He said.

"H-he was never t-there." I said not meaning to stutter.

"I rest my case…" He said.

"Sooooo, who is he then?" Tidus asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked Sora, ignoring Tidus.

"No, not at all." He said. "I don't get it though; you look nothing like him…"

"You're almost right; I look more like my mom." I said.

"Almost?" He asked.

I slapped a hand to my face, wishing that I hadn't said that.

"I-I mean I, um, kind of look l-like him…" I said nervously.

"C'mon, tell me. Besides, you told Riku." He said being ether persistent or just stubborn.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll show all of you as long as you don't panic…DON'T"

"Ok." Everyone said.

"And don't think I'm a freak…" I added.

"Ok." Everyone said… again…

"And you don't…" I was cut off by Tidus saying, "Stop stalling already!"

"Ok, here it goes…" There was a flash of light and…

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Someone said.

"Can you fly?" Said someone else.

I was soon overwhelmed by the sound of millions of questions.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down." I said and began to answer questions I heard. "Yes, I have always had wings. Yes, I can fly. No, I was not genetically fused with a bird and, No, I will not give anyone piggy back flies. Ok."

"Ok…" Selephie said sounding disappointed.

"At first, I thought everybody would hate me for this, you all proved me wrong." I said smiling.

**Kairi's POV**

I stood there talking until I remembered something Riku said, it was about Marina's mother dieing… I wonder.

"Marina," I said.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Did something happen to your mother…?" I asked and she was silent for a moment and everyone looked at her.

"Well, yes…" She said slowly.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"There… was a fire…" She began.

"But, couldn't you just put it out?" He asked.

"Dark fire is hard to put out… and all our spell casters where fending off heartless…" She replied. "My mother got trapped in one or the rooms and crushed under some rubble… I was there… when she died…"

I immediately ran up to her and hugged her, Selephie followed.

"I'm sooo sorry!" We said in unction. (Me and Selephie not Marina)

"It's okay, It happened a long time ago." She said. "Besides, I had my nanny to take care of me, and my friend was there too!" She added cheerfully.

We went back to the party and where having fun! That is **UNTILL**…….

**

* * *

**

Authors mindless rambling…

**Dun, dun, dun, DUN! I just HAD to do that! Sorry it took so long but it's YOUR fault for taking so long to review! I WANT F-IN' REVIEWS! Sweet smile**

**See this botton, PRESS IT AND TYPE OR _NO_ New chappie...  
VFollow the V**


	11. LEAVE ME ALONE

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter eleven: LEAVE ME ALONE**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT 3, NOT 4, BUT 5 WHOLE PAGES LONG! I've never written something this long! Not even for school, I did this because I got a review to make these chappies longer SO HERE YOU GOOOOOOOOOO!**

_Last time on A true love!_

_We went back to the party and where having fun! That is **UNTILL**……

* * *

_

**Marina's POV**

"Why me!" I thought aloud as the clouds began to darken.

A ball of darkness, once again, appeared and guess who stepped out!

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I screamed at Ansem. "God! You're so annoying! And you got away with saying 'I'm gonna destroy the world.' Slyly! THAT'S NOT SLY AT ALL! WHERES SPELL CHECK WHEN YOU NEED IT!"

"Happy birthday, Princess. I got you a present." He said pulling out a whistle.

I gulped. "Y-you wouldn't d-dare…"

He grinned evilly.

"N-no, don't!" I screamed.

He blew on the whistle. I fell to the floor, covering my ears and screaming. The weird thing is, Riku did the same but he wasn't screaming, just wincing.

"Wha-what?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ah, Riku, I didn't know you where here." Ansem said, much to my and Riku's relive. (He stopped blowing on the whistle.)

"I kinda live here." He said in a flat tone.

I just looked at Riku funny, so many questions…

'How did Riku get affected by the whistle? Has he met Ansem before? What's going on? Hey, my thoughts are echoy! Echo, echo, echo! I could do this for hours, but I can't because the king of darkness is here and I have to make him pay!' I thought.

"What's with that whistle?" Selephie asked. "Is it broken or something?"

'That's what everyone but me should be saying.' I thought.

"Riku," I began. "how where you affected by the whistle? You shouldn't have herd anything…"

"I, I dunno." He said.

"Let me explain," Ansem said. "This whistle is a dog whistle for twilights."

"YOU'RE TWILIGHT!" Me and Riku said in unison at each other.

We stared at each other for a moment, pondering. I guess nether of us had seen twilight before…

"Well, I hate to break up a staring contest but…" Ansem said ant heartless came out of the floor around us.

"Is that it?" I asked. "That's gotta be, what, 15 heartless?"

I motioned everyone to stand back as the heartless came towards me. I lifted a hand to the sky and a wall of fire came from the ground and surrounded me, destroying the heartless.

"Too easy…" I said.

Ansem clapped. "Very good princess, you must have been practicing."

I gave him an exasperated look. I just wanted to strangle him with my bare hands… A sword appeared in my hands, it was a yellow color and it glowed.

"Is that sword glowin, man?" Wakka asked.

"I _really _hope you know how to use that…" Riku said.

"You swing it violently till it hits him, right?" I said.

"We're all dead…" Riku said.

I flew up to Ansem and lunged the sword at him. He moved out of the way, sending me flying forward till I hit the ground and tumbled on my back.

"Ouch! Hold still!" I said.

After a few more times doing that…

"Uh, Marina, maybe you should stick with a bow and arrow…" Sora said.

"Yeah… Hey, Sora, Maybe we should help her out." I said getting out my sword.

Sora smiled and got out his keyblade. I got out my bow and arrows too.

Riku and Sora went running towards him while I got an arrow out and drew it back and…

SPLAT! The guardian heartless of Ansem's head got took right off, and its body fell limp to the ground and since soothing was holding Ansem up, he fell. It was hard, but I restrained my laughter as Ansem fell on his butt.

Ansem got out his staff thingy (The one he uses in the final battle.) and prepared himself.

"Your not gonna take your shirt off again, are you?" Sora said. (Referring to the final battle.)

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I broke out in laughter. Riku just giggled a little.

"Oh, god. That's so funny! What is he, gay!" I said still hysterical.

With that Riku broke out in laughter too.

"I am not gay!" Ansem said. "You better watch what you say around me, _niece._"

Everyone stared at me. "He's my fathers' brother, okay!" I said. "I'm NOTHING like him, because I don't set things on fire, well except the occasional heartless, and I don't _murder_ my sister-in-law!"

Everyone looked at him. "I'm evil, what did you expect?" He replied.

"Yeah, but, your not an angel." Sora said.

He sighed. "My mother was a half dark angel, my father was just dark." He explained.

"I don't care if your father was Chicken Joe Bob! I can't ever forgive you!" I yelled.

(FMO speaks… "Just plain insane, CHICKEN JOE BOB ROCKS! YAY!" FMO has spoken…)

I drew back another arrow, aimed, and fired. Ansem deflected it with his staff.

He smirked. God, I wanted to slap that god forsaken smirk off his face.

Riku and Sora began to attack again.

Ansem was having a hard time fending all three of us off without his heartless. This made me fell happier.

Riku looked at Sora and Sora nodded. They ran to Ansem and hit his staff at the same time, cracking it.

He mumbled something under his breath, and then heartless started appearing. I shot as many as I could with my magic arrows, often hitting two at once.

There where still so many so I got a special arrow out of my quiver. It was yellow, with copper colored fletching. I drew it back and aimed for a large group of them, all close together. I let my arrow fly and when it hit one, there was a big explosion, distorting all of them.

I turned my focus back to Ansem who was still desperately fending the two boys off.

I fired another arrow at him. It barely skimmed his forehead, leavening a small gash. I was almost satisfied with that, seeing as he was now bleeding.

I drew back another, this time, when I fired I hit some of his hair. It's really hard to try not to hit two boys and hit one guy who they are in front of while using archery on that guy while he's moving.

I was getting tired; after all, it was getting late. It was getting harder to focus, have you ever tried archery, in the dark, tiring to hit a moving target. It takes a lot of focus, and arm strength.

I was starting to daydream… I was THAT tired, and it's not a good idea to be tired in a fight.

'Pony… pink is evil… I wanna black kitty… I'm tired… Ooh, dhddshjkfkkuyggfg…' I thought randomly.

"Marina, a little help here" Sora said.

They had Ansem pinned against a boulder and where waiting for me to fire.

I snapped back to reality. "Sorry guys!" I called.

I drew back the arrow, and as it was about to hit him, a heartless came out of the boulder and pulled him in.

"This isn't the end!" Ansem's voice echoed and the clouds cleared up.

It was night time by now. "Will that guy just DIE ALREADY?" I said.

"It's late, we should all go home." Sora suggested.

**Riku's POV**

When me and Marina got home she looked extremely tired.

"Is everything okay Marina?" I asked. "You seem worn out."

"Me tireded…" She said.

She almost fell flat on her face but I caught her. I carried her bride style up to my room and put her in my bed.

I think she lost consciousness halfway up the stairs…

I yawned, I was tired too. She's heavier than you'd expect.

"Night Marina." I said.

**

* * *

**

Author's mindless rambling

**How did you like, scratch that, LOVE it? This is the super long chapter I'm sure many people wanted! I cant feel my hands that are sore from all this typing but you guys should enjoy it. If you don't, I WILL stab your eyes out and then you'll be all "Oh my god! She stabbed my eyes out! EEK!" And then I'll be like "You didn't like my story so you deserved it! HAHA!"**

**See that cute little review button. CLICK IT AND REVIEW LIKE THERES NO F-IN TOMAROW! If you don't, I WILL stab your eyes out and then you'll be all "Oh my god! She stabbed my eyes out! EEK!" And then I'll be like "You didn't review my story so you deserved it! HAHA!"**

**P.S. LETS HEAR IT FOR THE LONGEST CHAPTER!**


	12. The Finale

**A true love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts blah blah blah…**

**Chapter twelve: The Finale**

**Marina's POV**

I woke up, and looked at the clock. It was ten a.m. I tried to get up but couldn't, It was like something was weighing me down. I looked around and…

"EEP!" I said, trying not to be loud.

I figured out what was weighing me down, an arm. But not just any arm.

'What's Riku doing here? Let's see… Fight scene, fight scene, tired, fight scene, home, falling down, carried up the stairs, passed out… Nothing out of the ordinary… Then why the heck is Riku laying there! Hmm… What happened AFTER I passed out? RIKU!' I thought.

"Riku… WAKE UP!" I said.

"AHH!" Riku said wakening up immediately.

"What where you doing there…" I asked him.

"I fell asleep…" He said.

"Why was_ I _sleeping in your bed with_ you_ sleeping in your bed?" I asked.

"Um… I carried you to my room because you almost passed out coming through the door, and I guess I passed out after I put you in my bed…" He said.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you sure that's ALL that happened." I said.

He began to blush.

"You don't think I'd do something like that?" He said.

"Hehe… I guess you're right." I said. "What was I thinking?"

Just then…

"Riku, do you know where Marina i- OH HOLY CRAP!" Came Sora's voice as he walked into Riku's room.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Riku and I said together.

By that time Sora was halfway out the door. I summoned a wall of fire blocking Sora's exit.

"OK, Sora, I know what your thinking. I thought the same thing when I woke up." I said.

"Hey! Ok, what she's trying to say is we are both still virgins." Riku said.

"Well I didn't know. You do like her a lot, Riku," Sora said.

"How about we just forget everything, Ok?" Riku said.

"I like that." I said.

"Ok." Sora added.

So we decided to go outside.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Kairi said. "We where gonna play a game without ya!"

"Yay! I love games!" I said.

"C'mon! To the secret place!" Kairi said.

In the secret place…

"What game are we gonna play?" Riku asked.

"And where's Wakka?" Sora added.

"I dunno." Tidus said. "Selephie?"

"Me nether." Selephie said. "Oh, Marina, I forgot to give you this yesterday."

She handed me a pin. It was a red pin with a black shape on it. I didn't know what the shape was exactly, but it's the thought that counts.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Put it on!" She urged.

I put it on; she was nice to think of me.

"What game are we gonna play?" Riku asked again.

Kairi and Selephie smiled at each other then answered in unison, "Spin the bottle."

"WHAT?" Everyone except for the two girls said.

Kairi smirked as she got out an empty bottle.

"I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!" Riku said running for the exit.

"For that YOU have to go first Riku." Selephie said.

"WHAT?" Riku screamed.

"C'mon!" Kairi and Selephie said grabbing his arms.

"Be glad we're not playing 7 minutes in heaven." Selephie said.

"Or 21 minutes in heaven." Kairi added giggling at a game no one has ever heard of.

"Better just do what they say…" Sora said sitting down." You know how persistent they are."

With a resistant "Hump" he sat down. When everyone else sat down he had to spin.

"Do I really have to do this?" Riku asked.

"YES!" Kairi and Selephie said.

He moaned and spun. Spinning, spinning, spinning. It began to slow down. It stopped on…

"Marina?" Riku asked.

"Me?" I asked too.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" Kairi and Selephie began to chant. Soon everyone was chanting, except for me and Riku that is.

I moved closer to him, and so did he. He slowly leaned in and…

"Get on with it already!" Selephie said.

Riku and I both glared at her and then went back to what we where doing. He ever so sloooooooowly leaned in. As he got closer, he started to blush, besides the fact that he had already kissed me twice before.

As he continued to move slowly towards me I said, "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Then grabbed the back of his head, pulled him closer and kissed him.

After. I moved back to my spot and noticed something, the bottle moved with me. I looked at it and then realized something: The pin! I took off the pin and moved it around. The bottle followed.

I glared at Selephie and Kairi who just put on innocent smiles.

"You did that on purpose…" I said to them.

"Um, well… kinda…" They said.

I chucked the pin out of the secret place and we continued our game.

After we where done, we went back outside.

I walked with Riku out to the Island. (The one with the bent poapu fruit tree on it.)

**Riku's POV**

When we got to the island, I took my usual space on the poapu tree, Marina sat next to me.

"What is this?" She asked.

"This is the poapu tree." I said.

"I never heard of a poapu tree, what is it?" She asked.

"It's a tree that grows poapu fruit." I said climbing u and getting a poapu fruit. "See?"

"It looks like an apple-lemon star." She said giggling.

"Yeah," I said. "Is said that I two people share it, there destinies become intertwined."

"Really?" She asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried it." I said.

I looked at her for a second, she put her hair up in a ponytail today. I thought that she looked better with her hair down but I still like her this way. She was also wearing the necklace I gave her.

"Riku, want to try it?" She said. "Besides its just superstition, I don't think it will actually do anything."

"Yeah, let's try it, just for the heck of it." I said.

We both stared at it for a minute. Then Marina said, "So, do you wanna go first?"

"Um… okay…" I said.

I took a bite of it, it tasted how it looked, apple-lemony. I passed it to Marina and she took a bite. I felt weird for a second, then I kissed her. I don't know why but I did. It was weird.

"I don't know why I just did that…" I said.

I looked at the half eaten poapu fruit.

'Maybe… NAH! It's just a superstition… isn't it?' I thought.

"Marina?" I asked. "There's something that's been bothering me for a while."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, how did you get here." I said.

"Let's see." She began. "I was angry at my father. So one day I decided to run away. I stole a gummi ship and took off. I had a technical difficulty after a while and got throne from my ship. The next thing I knew I was in your room."

"I see." I said. "So Marin-" I was cut off by a strange drawing type thing appearing above our heads.

"I'm not here." She whispered urgently then ran to the seaside shack and hid.

A beam came down form the strange formation and someone stepped out. This man had long Silver hair and a sword. He was wearing mostly black. He had one black wing, much like Marina's.

"I'm looking for my daughter. Her name is Marina." He said pulling out a picture. "Have you seen her?"

"Never heard of her." I lied.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Very well then…" And with that he left.

I ran to the seaside shack, went inside to find Marina.

"He's gone." I said to her.

"Good." She replied.

"Was that your father?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Sephiroth." She said.

She smiled. "I don't want to leave. It's great here."

"I wouldn't want you to leave either." I said.

I raped my arms around her, leaned in and kissed her. We stayed that way for about two minutes when…

"Riku, Marina, where are…" Sora said before he saw us.

I broke away and hit Sora on the head.

"Sora, you idiot!" I yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Marina ran up and hit him on the head too.

"You ruined a romantic moment!" She yelled.

"We where just looking for you…" He said.

"OUT!" Marina and I yelled in unison.

He ran out the door. When he got out I could faintly make out voices…

"_Did you find them?"_

"_Yeah, they didn't want to be disturbed."_

"_Aw… Cute!"_

"_Not for me, I got hit on the head twice! Maybe the whole search thing was a bad idea"_

"They know where here." I whispered to her.

"Where should we go?" She whispered back.

I thought for a second. "Follow me." I whispered then went up the stairs.

I went outside and turned left. I jumped off the bridge, Marina flew, I led her to a door and went threw. We where on a platform and I walked over to a wooden bridge. I jumped from where I was standing to another place on the bridge. I continued walking, Marina followed but the place I had jumped to collapsed under her. Lucky she flew before she could fall.

"Maybe I should have warned you about that… Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She said.

We walked off the bridge and we where on a piece of land. I walked up a short flight of stairs, came to a ladder and climbed up it. Marina flew.

"Now you're just showing off." I said.

She giggled a little. "So what if I am?"

She sat down at the top, next to me. We kissed for a few minutes. Then, after we broke away, I grabbed her waist with one arm, grabbed the handle with the other, (The thing you use to slide down. I don't know what it's called so I'll call it that.) And we slid down the rope. It wasn't easy for me, thought.

When we got to the bottom, Marina laughed.

"Do it again!" She said.

Then the clouds darkened, a ball of darkness appeared and Ansem stepped out.

"You again?" Marina asked.

"Yes, and I think you'll be glad to know that I have token over your kingdom. It was easy with my brother out looking for you." Ansem said.

"What?" She asked surprised. "Stop fooling around, don't make me hurt you."

"Go ahead, try." Ansem said, a smug grin playing on his face.

"I-I can't move." She said.

I tried to move too.

"What?" I asked.

Ansem walked up to Marina. A heartless following him. He motioned the heartless to get Marina. The heartless carried her to the dark ball that he just came from.

"RIKU!" She screamed as she was carried off. "Help me!"

Tears started forming in her eyes. Ansem grinned at her, a hopeless girl, crying. They stepped through the ball of darkness and vanished.

I could move again and ran to were the ball of darkness was. I clenched the ground.

"Marina…" I whispered.

"What happened?" Sora said running up to me. "Where's Marina?"

I stood up, my vision blurred by tears.

"He took her…" I said softly then yelled. "Ansem took her!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"You heard me! He paralyzed us somehow then had a friggin heartless carry her off!" I yelled, tears streaming freely down my cheeks. "She's gone!"

"Riku…" Sora said coming up to me.

I pushed him aside and ran past, tears falling.

_I could have saved you…_

_I could have helped you…_

_I let you down…_

_I promise I'll find you…_

**THE END**

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**What's that sound? IT'S THE CALL OF A SEQULL! YEAH! Oh and btw, _REVIEW OR I'LL STAB YOUR EYES TILL YOU BLEED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… HAHA… HAHAHAHAHAHA..._Oooookey dokey...Ok, I'll stop now…**


End file.
